Question: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{3k + 3}{3k - 2} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 2$ $ -(3k + 3) = \dfrac{3k - 2}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ -8(3k + 3) = 3k - 2 $ $-24k - 24 = 3k - 2$ $-24 = 27k - 2$ $-22 = 27k$ $27k = -22$ $k = -\dfrac{22}{27}$